Lonely hearts and happy endings
by angelaluvszeke
Summary: This is a OTH fic starting right after episode 12 of season 6. It will be Brucas but starts out as it is on the show.
1. Define happy

" Sam! Hey Sam!" Julian yelled. The teen turned around, seen who was talking to her and instantly took off running. "Shit!"

As he ran after her he wondered why he even cared. His welcome to Tree Hill had him almost contemplating ditching the whole "Ravens" movie. He had thought something good might have came out of it. So far it had earned him a punch in the face, his heart felt like it was ripped from his chest every time he seen Lucas and Peyton together, and for once in his life his handsome face and clever wit had been a downfall in dealing with the people here.

As he caught up with her, he placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face him.

"What? I suppose Brooke told you, huh? How I hurt her? How I got her hurt?" she cried. "How I am a monster?"

The tears in her eyes tugged at his heart. The pain she was feeling was so raw and jagged she looked ill. Before he could even rationalize he had pulled her into a hug. The tears came harder and faster and her body shook from her sobs.

"SH….Sam…Shhhh. It's ok," he said not knowing if it was going to be ok or if he should even care if it was.

"How….how is..shhh…how is Brooke?" she asked between sobs.

"She's going crazy kid…crazy looking for you! It's been three weeks!" he said wiping her tears. "Somehow you put me on her good side though."

She looked up into his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well since I started looking for you with her, she agreed that if we find you she will make my clothes," he smiled trying to lighten the tension.

"Oh," she said hurt showing in her eyes.

"She really misses you Sam. She told me what happened. She doesn't blame you," he lifted her chin as she tried to pull away. "She doesn't. She wants you back Sam. She hasn't smiled since you left."

Sam wondered how that could be true. Brooke was always so positive, so beautiful and perfect. She didn't know how she could even care about Sam. It's not like anyone else ever had.

"Will you go with me?...To see her?" Julian asked.

Sam looked at him and realized she didn't have a choice. She had to tell Brooke one more time she was sorry. She had to try to make it right somehow.

…

"How about Shane?" Peyton Sawyer asked.

"Shane? That sounds like some hero in one of those mushy dime store novels! Or a puppy," Lucas laughed. "How about William?"

Peyton rolled her eyes. "That's too normal!"

"Normal? Well heaven forbid our child be normal," he laughed. He kissed her on the cheek and pulled her down next to him on the couch.

"Ok, how about Benjamin?"

"Hmmm…" he kissed her neck.

"Lucas Scott I am talking to you and you are not even listening!" she giggled.

"Mmmm…Peyton you are beautiful. I never thought I would be this happy. We are going to have a baby, we are getting married next week," he laughed. "Well thanks to said baby."

Peyton grinned, "Lucas you know I would have married you when ever, and where ever you choose! The baby just means that we need to get on with it beings I don't want to be huge when we say our vows. Or…when we have our honeymoon!"

She kissed him and he laughed. It seemed like for once in his life, things were going smoothly.

…

"I don't know Hales, maybe she wasn't happy with me after all," Brooke sighed. "Its been three weeks and nothing! She has to know I am going crazy trying to find her!"

"Brooke, you more than anyone should now how she is feeling, she's scared. She feels like she is all alone and she hurt the one person who cared most about her," Haley said hugging her friend. "She ran away because she doesn't think you care enough to keep her, not after the pain she caused."

"What am I going to do? No one has seen her. No one! Not even that scruffy looking friend of hers, Jack. Well besides the night she left. Who knows maybe he is lying to the police? Do you think? Where else could she…"Brookes words trailed off as the bells over the Clothes over Bro's door jingled.

"Sam?!" Brooke raced to where the teen stood, crying. Her arms went around her and both started crying.

"Brooke…I am so…sorry" Sam cried.

"Sh…Sam…I am sorry! I never should have let you go!" Brooke shut her eyes and hugged the young girl like she would never let her go. "I love you, Sam! Please tell me you know that?"

Sam looked into Brookes eyes seeing the truth clearly. "How can you love me, Brooke? I…I caused you to get…he…"

"Sam! It doesn't matter! I love you! Oh, please promise me you will never run away again! Please!"

"I promise," Sam whispered looking at Brookes tear stained face. Her eyes had dark circles under them and she looked almost sickly. Sam wondered if she had caused more pain by staying away than she would have if she had came back weeks earlier. Then Brooke took her into her arms again.

"Oh, Sam, I am so glad you are back, and safe, and" Brooke started when she heard a gentle cough from behind Sam. Julian stood grinning and nodded his head when he seen the question in Brookes eyes.

"Julian? You…"Brooke started. Then before she could stop herself she rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him and gently kissed his lips. "Thank you for bringing her back."

She quickly went back to Sam, hugging her and crying softly.

Julian watched with surprise. He put his hands to his lips gently, smiling. Maybe there was something good that could come out of his being in tree hill.


	2. Love, Laughter and Christmas Portraits

…

"How about if we go get Christmas portraits taken?" Brooke asked.

"Huh?" Sam mumbled. They were sitting together on the couch, after talking for hours about everything under the sun.

"Well it is getting close to Christmas and I have always seen those portrait cards and thought-someday when I have a family I am going to do that. Well, you are my family," she smiled.

"You mean those corny cards that you get from someone you haven't seen in years and only think about when tragedy strikes?" Sam asked. "Oh, yes. That sounds like fun."

"Don't be silly, everyone loves them! Plus I always love the ones Nathan and Haley send out with Jamie."

"Jamie is five. He is cute. Plus I am not really all that into Christmas. I'm more like a scrooge. Christmas has always been, well crappy for me."

"Ah, Sam! That is exactly why we must do something fun! That settles it, first think in the morning we are going to go shopping and then we will get our portraits taken! It will be fun. Plus I need to get some material for the dress I am wearing to Lucas and Peyton's wedding next week. I also think its time we updated your wardrobe."

Sam looked at her old ratty t-shirt. Brooke seemed so excited she didn't want to tell her that she loved this shirt. She also wasn't crazy about shopping.

"Ok, Brooke. Then I want you to do something for me," Sam said getting an idea.

"What's that?" Brooke said looking leery. The way Sam was grinning at her, she knew that it was something she wasn't going to like.

"I want to invite Julian over for dinner. As a date..."

"Sam! He is way too old for you! I know that he has those cute little dimples, that sexy manly charm, and that nice tight butt, but you are not going to ask him out!" Brooke exclaimed shocked at what Sam said.

Sam's jaw dropped open. She then burst into laughter.

"Sam, I mean it."

Sam was laughing so hard she couldn't get the words out, "Brooke, I don't want…" Tears started streaming down her face from laughing so hard. She grabbed her stomach and slapped her hand on her leg.

"Sam, I know that you know I had a…well friendly past, but I am not about to let you go on a date with a full grown man! Don't even think about it. What's so funny anyway?"

"Brooke I want you to go out with him…not me," she laughed. Brooke's eyes got huge and then she laughed.

"Well…that's not what I was thinking but I am glad it wasn't you lusting after a him!" she giggled herself. "And no…I will not go out with Julian."

"Fine," Sam smiled smugly "Then I don't want any Christmas pictures. Oh and you really should give him a chance. He brought me back to you, didn't he?"

Sam got up and walked into the kitchen and Brooke rushed in after a couple of minutes. Sam smiled.

"Sam, that is blackmail and you know it!" Brooke said. Sam just smiled bigger.

"Sorry."

"Ok, fine! I will invite him over. But I am making you dress up as an elf!" she huffed as she stomped into the bathroom and shut the door.

…

"Jamie was so excited about staying the night with Skills. I really think it might be good for Skills. He has been so sad lately," Haley said as she kissed Nathan. "Plus that leaves me alone with my wonderful, sexy husband."

Nathan wrapped his arms around his wife and smiled. "You are so amazing. I love you so much."

"I know," Haley smiled. "I am so glad Sam came back. She really is a great kid. Plus I think her and Brooke are good for each other."

"Yeah, I agree. Plus I know that things are going to be hard for Brooke next week. Has Peyton even told her about being pregnant?"

"No, I don't think so. We talked and thought we should wait until Sam was back. Brooke was too emotional to handle that while she was gone. Now that she is back I am sure Peyton will tell her. I know Brooke wants a baby and this might make her feel lonely but Sam's back and that will help."

"Lonely? You think that's all she will feel? What about regret? What about jealousy? Brooke is so selfless but I don't think even she is so selfless that it won't cause her pain," he brushed his hand through Haley's soft hair.

"Regret? What would Brooke regret?" Haley asked.

"Haley, you are the smartest person I know, but sometimes I think you are so blinded by happiness you don't even recognize pain. Well, maybe Lucas's because you guys are so close, but Brooke has been sad since she came back. She love's him too, you know?"

"Lucas? Nathan, that relationship was a long time ago. I don't think it affects her now!" Haley looked into his face.

"Haley, Brooke will always love Lucas. Don't you ever wonder why she just has these short meaningless relationships? She's too afraid to get close to anyone again. She has never gotten over him."

"Nathan she was with…well Chase…and Owen…" Haley said thinking about what Nathan said.

"So explain to me why she wants a baby? On her own, I mean. She isn't out trying to find a man to have one with but she has decided there is no man out there for her…so she will do it alone."

"You really think?" Haley started and then realized it was all true. Brooke was still in love with Lucas.

…


	3. Doctors, frogs and babies galore

"Hey Lucas, hurry up! The doctor won't wait all day!" Peyton laughed.

"I am coming, I am coming! So do you think this is a 'fatherly' looking shirt?" he asked.

"Lucas, the doctor isn't going to care if you look 'fatherly'! But yes, you look like the sexiest father I have ever seen," she said and pulled his shirt so that she could kiss his lips.

"Mmm…are you sure we don't have an extra…"

"No, Lucas! Besides I don't know what kind of tests the doctor needs to run…we can't be doing that!" she giggled.

"Hmmm….ok but you owe me…So since Sam came back yesterday, do you think we should tell Brooke our good news?" he asked as he grabbed his coat. Peyton quickly placed her hand in his and pulled him out the door.

"Yea, maybe we should tell her tonight? We can call her after we talk to the doctor."

"Ok. Do you think with what happened with Angie, that she will be sad?"

"Maybe…but Brooke is usually so positive and happy. I think she will be happy for us. And of course she will be ecstatic when I ask her to be the Godmother," Peyton smiled.

"I knew you would. You guys have been best friends forever. So should we make Nathan Godfather?"

"Yes, that's what I think," she said as they got in the car and drove away.

…

"Hey little man, how about we get some ice cream?" Skills asked as he and Jamie high fived.

"Ok. After my day at school, I need something to relax…"

"What happened at school?"

"Some kid placed a frog in the teacher's desk. When she opened the drawer she started screaming. Then we all had to sit and wait for someone to confess. So when no one did she searched everyone's desks for some kind of proof."

"Oh, yeah? Did she find any?" Skills said with a laugh.

"Yes, she did," Jamie said seriously.

"Come on man, what did she find?" he laughed. When he seen Jamie's face he quit laughing.

"A small pet cage was found in a backpack. It was found in _my_ backpack."

"What? Jamie you didn't put a frog in the teacher's desk, did you?" Skills said now sounding stern.

"No, but I got in trouble anyway. I had to stay in while all the other kids got to go out to recess. I know who did it too. There isn't any way for me to prove it either," Jamie sighed.

"Well how do you know who did it then?" Skills asked.

"Because about five minutes before she opened her drawer, Brandon turned around in front of me and goes 'rib bit, rib bit'."

Skills couldn't help laughing. Jamie glared at him

"Sorry, little man, but that is funny!"

"Well it would have been, if it hadn't been me who got in trouble," Jamie pouted. They pulled up in front of the ice cream parlor and got out of the car.

"Jamie!" came a shriek from behind them. They turned to face Brooke and Sam.

"How is my wonderful little Godchild doing today?" Brooke asked with a huge grin. She was holding several large shopping bags. Sam, who was carrying one small shopping bag, rolled her eyes.

"Well, I got into trouble today for something I didn't do," he pouted. Brooke grabbed him into a big hug, shopping bags and all.

"Well I believe you, do you want me to tell your teacher that?"

"Brooke, you don't even know what happened!" Jamie laughed.

"No, but I know you and if you tell me you didn't do something, well then I believe it!" she winked at him.

"Thanks Brooke! You always make me feel better! So what are you guys doing?"

"We are on the way to get our Christmas portraits done!" Brooke smiled, and Sam groaned.

"Please, help me, Jamie!" Sam muttered.

Jamie laughed as Sam stuck her tongue out at him. She ruffled his hair and grinned.

"We are going for ice cream, wanna come?"

"No thanks buddy. We really have to get to the photo studio," Brooke said as Sam tried to say, "Yes!"

"Ok, well I will have a scoop for you, k, Brooke?" Jamie grinned.

"Definitely, and make it chocolate!" she grinned.

"Yummy!"

…

"I must say that was the best doctor's appointment I have ever been to. It's amazing how much we can find out about our baby so soon! Do you think we should find out the sex when it's time?" Lucas asked.

"I haven't decided what I think of that. I mean a surprise would be cool but yet planning would be easier if we knew…" Peyton muttered.

"Hey, are you ok? I mean here this is one of the happiest days of my life and you seem…off?"

"I am just thinking that's all. I mean a baby is a huge thing, right?" Peyton asked. Lucas nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's tell everyone tonight! Or do you think we should wait until after Saturday?" he asked, implying their wedding date.

Peyton was quite for a moment. "Let me think about that for awhile Luke. I mean can't this be our little secret? I mean just for now. Most of them know we are pregnant…let's just keep the due date for now. Especially since I still have to tell Brooke, I mean, I am just not sure how she is going to deal with this."

"I thought you figured she would be happy?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, silly, happy for us but that doesn't mean he heart won't be breaking."

"Okay, whatever you think is best," he said and kissed her cheek.

"Lucas, would you care if I told her alone?" Peyton said after a moment.

"Maybe that would be best. You guys have such a strong relationship I am sure she will be happy for you."

"Thanks," Peyton said her thoughts turning elsewhere. Lucas sat wondering what his beautiful fiancé was worried about.

…


	4. Tears, confusion and trading ex's

"So what are you making?" Sam asked.

"Well I was thinking about cooking and then I got to thinking it would probably be better for all of us if I just ordered take out or delivery," Brooke replied.

"Well if that's the case why don't you and Julian go out, and I can stay here and have a sandwich?" Sam suggested.

"Uh-uh! That would make this seem more like a date than a thank you dinner. Julian would get the wrong impression."

"Brooke, Julian is completely hot, seems pretty nice to me, and he isn't currently engaged to your best friend."

"Sam! Why would you say something like that?"

"Because it seems obvious to anyone with half a brain, well besides the blind blondes that you have never gotten over Lucas Scott. If my best friend were marrying the love of my life, I think I might give up and date an attractive, single, and talented stud like Julian."

"Sam! Did you just call him a stud?" Brooke giggled.

"Well he is nice to look at, but seriously Brooke why don't you give him a chance?"

"Well for one, I am not hung up on Lucas Scott. For two I am just not into dating at this stage of my life. I am more interested in spending my time with, oh I don't know, you!"

Sam laughed and rolled her eyes. "Brooke, even if you aren't hung up on Lucas, don't you think it may be easier to get the baby you always wanted by," she paused, "oh, I don't know, dating?"

"Sam, I want to adopt a child, a child whose parents are not able to care for them, someone who needs me to give them a family. That is completely different than purposefully going out and getting knocked up!"

"Brooke, I don't think you should go out and sleep your way to a baby. However if you dated, fell in love, then eventually you may have the full blown family, not just a child who needs you. I am here, and I love it. However I think what you need is a decent guy to give a rat's ass."

Brookes face paled and her mind drifted off to another time, when her best friend's fiancé had given a rat's ass, about her, Brooke Davis, and not Peyton Sawyer. A time when Brooke felt like the world was almost filled with magic.

As she remembered his long ago words her eyes filled with tears and before she knew it she let out a sob.

"Why didn't he mean it?" she cried. Before Sam could say a word, Brooke walked out of the room, into her bedroom and closed the door with a sob.

…

"So if it's a girl I see her having Peyton's curls and if it's a boy I can definitely see a love for basketball," Lucas said to Haley. They were sitting at a corner booth having lunch and talking about the future.

"Yes, and taking after you I can imagine a broody, know-it-all little boy with a book stuffed in his basketball bag. One who adores his aunt Haley," Haley smiled.

"Yes, he will be a handsome boy, won't he?" Lucas laughed.

"So how are things with you and Nathan?"

"Wonderful as always…we were thinking about having another one ourselves. We aren't quite sure it is time though. I am working on a new album and Nathan is trying to make his comeback. I do think we want one within a couple of years though."

"You guys are so happy it makes me sick," Lucas joked.

"Oh, come now Lucas Scott, now that your happily-ever-after is coming, don't tell me you don't feel as happy as I do!"

"Your right, I am happy. I do not that something is bothering Peyton though. I just wish I knew what."

"Have you asked her?"

"Yes, but she just says its nothing. Then she gets a far away look in her eyes and I am not sure what to say to that. She was so happy when she first found out, and then she told me about her fears about cancer. I am not sure but I think it might have something to do with that. When we went to the doctor's office she seemed completely thrown off."

"Really, that could be a possibility, I mean she could be afraid that is still a possibility or something. Just give her some time and I am sure she will tell you."

"I hope so."

…

"Hello?" Sam said as she answered the door. Great, it was Peyton, which meant she would want to see Brooke and Sam didn't know what to tell her.

"Hi. How are you doing?"

"Great, living here with Brooke is great," Sam said and then stopped to answer the phone which had started ringing. She held up a finger to Peyton, indicating she would be just a minute.

"Hello?" Sam said.

Peyton looked around the living room of the house she had shared with her best friend. She sighed as she looked at a picture of Lucas with Brooke and Angie. They looked so happy and carefree. She whispered, "Almost like a family."

"So you just want to pick Brooke up then? I think she needs a night out," Sam's words drifted to Peyton's ears and she glanced at the teen.

"Yes, I agree…Don't worry, you plan the night and I will figure a way to get Brooke there," She continued. "Ok, sounds good! Bye."

Sam turned her attention back to Peyton. "Sorry about that."

"No problem. Is Owen still trying to get Brooke to forgive him?" Peyton smiled.

"Uh…no, that wasn't Owen," Sam said and glanced at Brooke's bedroom door nervously.

"Oh."  
"It was Julian."

"Julian? You mean my Julian? Why are you trying to arrange a night out for Brooke and Julian?" Peyton demanded.

"Uh…" Sam started but was let off of the hook when Brooke's bedroom door creaked open.

"Oh, Peyton, I didn't even hear you come in!" Brooke said.

"Oh, I just got here. Brooke have you been crying?" Peyton said, her discussion with Sam momentarily forgotten.

"Oh, I was just reading this book and it seemed a little sad and it got me to thinking about Angie and it's nothing, really…"Brooke rationalized. Sam cleared her throat and looked at Brooke. "I am fine really."

…


End file.
